Prior to this invention, when cracks or holes developed in vehicle mufflers, tailpipes, manifolds, etc., it was customary to replace the component which had the leak and/or hole. The enactment of anti-noise ordinances and statutes reduce the time over which such leaks and holes could be tolerated. Those types of make-do devices were utilized by vehicle owners to extend the period of time of the costly replacement of the leaky muffler, tailpipe, manifold, etc. For example, tin cans were cut, flattened and then roughly formed to accommodate the general contour of the surface containing the leak, hole, etc., followed by bolting or otherwise mechanically securing the mechanical-type patch in place. Unfortunately, however, such repair attempts were generally non-productive and could not withstand the high temperatures to which they were subjected by the vehicle exhaust gases traveling through the exhaust system. Attempts were also made to weld repair metal pieces to the exhaust system component having the leaks or holes. While these were secured better to such component(s), the availability of welding equipment and the necessary skill to permit its safe use were not available to the general motoring public. Accordingly, there has long been an unfulfilled need for an inexpensive and easily applied patch or repair composition and system for such metal objects and surfaces, particularly a patch or repair composition and system which can be both safely and easily applied to the work piece to be repaired and which will stay in place to permit normal function of the component being repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,588 to J. L. Smith represents a mechanical-type repair system and is directed to a muffler repair jacket of two longitudinally split sections adapted for overlapped engagement with each other at their inner ends for longitudinal adjustments and adapted to overlap at their contiguous longitudinal edges for lateral adjustment and clamping bands for securing the sections of the repair jacket in close engagement with the muffler casing. Asbestos rope can be used as packing to aid in fitting the Smith muffler repair jacket to mufflers having plain ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,745 to J. R. Musgrave discloses a metal corrosion-inhibiting thermal insulating cement comprising a substantially neutral mineral wool, asbestos, bentonite, trisodium phosphate and sodium nitrite. Sufficient water can be added to give the mass a plasticity suitable for application to the surface to be insulated. Upon drying in air, a porous layer is formed by means of which its insulating value is obtained.
I. Harter, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,539 is concerned with the provision of improved refractory fibers by the melting of alumina-silica refractory materials, such as fireclays, kaolin, bauxite, kyanite, sillimanite and topaz, having a fusion point in the range of 2900.degree. to 3350.degree. F. Such fibers are reported to yield a mineral wool having a permissible maximum use temperature above 2000.degree. F., a very low alkali content, high flexibility and strength, low thermal conductivity and high resistance to water vapor attack at high temperatures.
J. C. McMullen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,261 is directed to inorganic oxidic compositions in fibrous form suitable for use as a thermal insulating or filtering material, said compositions containing various specified concentrations of silica, alumina, titania, and oxides of calcium, magnesium, boron and iron. The McMullen compositions are disclosed as containing less percentage of pellets or non-fibrous material such as would interfere with the insulating properties of mineral fibres formed from such compositions.